


Hi mom

by assiduously



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Fanfiction, Gen, Post-Season/Series 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assiduously/pseuds/assiduously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Mom?' Amara and Chuck were gone and his mother was in front of him. </p><p>This is the first meeting between Dean and Mary in 2016. Or the way I think it's going to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi mom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Or I'm going to try. English is not my first language and something I'm still struggeling with. So if you want to read it, that's fine by me. Do you not want to read, fine by me too. Do you want to read and give feedback, I would like that too.

''Mom?' Dean stood before Mary. Amara and Chuck were gone. First Dean just wanted to return to Sam and Cas, letting them know he survived. Now he was standing opposite of his mom. Someone who he really wanted to know better. She looked amazing, he thought. But what was she doing here?

Mary, now looking less dazed, suddenly jumped on him. 'Who are you!?' she yelled. Shocked, Dean didn't know how to respond to that. He was to confused. Mary already had him on the ground, face in the dirt. 'One more time, who are you?' Mary asked in his ear, holding a sharp ring to his neck.

‘I’m your son’, rasped Dean. 

‘That’s not possible. My son is four years old. I just put him in bed.’

‘No’, said Dean. He was trying to push Mary of him so he could see her face. But she didn’t allow it. He was laying in the dirt, now facing his mother. She had him in a strong grip and didn’t want to hurt her. 

‘It’s 2016. I’m Dean Winchester. I am your son. Your 38 year old son. You aren’t in you time anymore.’

Her grip was getting tighter again before she said: ‘No, that’s not possible. I just put my sons in bed. They are just four and six months old. Not 38. Timetravel is not possible. You are lying. Tell me who you are and what you want or you’re going to regret it!’

Breathing deeply, Mary was sitting on his stomach, Dean said again: ‘I’m you son. I’m Dean. Sam is 34, he is somewhere else. You are Mary. You were married to John Winchester. Your parents names are Deanna and Samuel. They were killed by the yellow-eyed-demon.’ 

Mary’s tight grip was slipping. She looked confused. ‘Prove it.’

Dean wanted to get his phone. Only Mary was still holding his arms down. ‘Please, I wouldn’t do anything, but if you give me some space I can prove it to you.’ Putting his hands in his pockets, he remembered his phone wasn’t there anymore. Then maybe his drivers-license? In his wallet was a collection of licenses. Unfortunately, none were from ‘Dean Winchester’. Mary grabbed the licenses. She looked at the ones with his picture and the different names. 

‘We are hunters. That’s why there aren’t ones with my name on it.’

Mary looked at Dean, still not convinced. Apparently, she trusted him more, because she was standing up. Dean got up too. 

‘I would never raise my kids as hunters.’

‘I know that.’ Dean hesitated. Should he tell her everything? It was clear she didn’t know what happened. It looked like she was from the moment before she burned alive. It couldn’t be long before she would be murdered in her own time. ‘You died when I was four’, he whispered. ‘Dad raised us as hunters to get revenge.’ Dean added: ‘You always told me angels were watching over me before putting me to bed.’ A single tear dropped on his collar now. ‘If you aren’t sure give me some holy water and do you have something silver?’ 

After the holy water and silver necklace from Mary didn’t have any effect Mary looked at him for real. Looking in his eyes, the tears now streaming freely. ‘You look kind of familiar.’

‘Yes, you already saw me in the 70s. I was there when dad bought the Impala.’

‘Ugh’, Mary shivered. ‘That car? I hope it didn’t survive all those years.’ Looking around she said: ‘You talked about Sam, but where is he?’

Skipping the mention of Baby Dean told her Sam was on his way to the Bunker, thinking Dean died. ‘Luckily he is not alone, Cas is with him.’

‘Cas? Who is that?’

‘An Angel’, Dean continued the story. ‘What do you think? Do you want to go with me to the Bunker?’ I will inform you more about all what’s happening.’ He began to walk to Baby. 

Following Dean Mary asked a couple of more questions. Where was the Bunker? How long would it be? Did Dean know what happened? Answering all the questions - Lawrence, half a day and he only knew Chuck gave something to Dean what he always wanted – they walked the last couple of minutes to the Impala. 

Dean opened the door. Looking behind him, Mary was still standing a couple of feet away. Her eyes went big, recognizing the car. ‘After all this years. You still have the car?’ Stepping closer: ‘How did you survive all this?’ 

‘Nothing wrong with baby’, Dean said. ‘Come on. It’s getting late. If we go now, we can be in Lawrence in the evening. You can meet Sam again. That dork is going to be so surprised! And you are going to like Cas!’ Dean was getting more enthusiastic with the minute. 

Stepping in the car Mary had the same feeling. She was curious of her little Sammie. How was he going to be? Besides, she wanted to see who Cas was. This person sounded like someone who was really dear to Dean and Sam. 

The car started and Dean was driving away. Dean started his story, hoping that Mary was staying in his time and not going back.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Is it something? If I get enough reactions or kudos I'm going to develop a bigger story. It's going to be something Destiel. I always like stories with shipping Sam and maybe now a shipping Mary? I'm intriged with what the reaction from Mary would be, if Destiel would happen. I always wanted to try writing smut, so the rating are going up too.


End file.
